The present disclosure relates generally to detecting and handling faults in building equipment. Building equipment can experience faults (e.g., reduced performance or failure) as the equipment ages and degrades. Without algorithmic detection methods to monitor these faults, it becomes difficult to keep equipment running at high efficiency. Faults can have a negative effect on overall system performance, energy efficiency, and energy optimization of central plants. This is caused by the system optimizing to equipment with faults or low performance conditions. Algorithmic methods to detect faults and monitor equipment performance can help increase overall system efficiency and performance.